1. Technical Field
The described embodiment relates generally to methods for employing press fit technology. More specifically, specially designed press fits can be used in place of adhesive based support fittings enabling a much smaller overall assembly even when the parts involved are sensitive to low levels of surface strain.
2. Related Art
Anodized components can be susceptible to damage when placed under low levels of strain. When a sufficient amount of strain is put on an anodized part a phenomenon called anodization cracking can occur. Anodization cracking can occur when the underlying substrate of an anodized surface treatment experiences too much surface strain. This surface strain can be caused in some cases by a press-fitting that exerts an undue amount of force on an interior portion of the underlying substrate, essentially causing bulging to occur on the exterior surface of that substrate. Anodization cracking is quite obvious in an end product and generally manifests with a number of ghosting lines or splotches running along the areas where the cracking occurred. Consequently, manufacturers of anodized parts have been justifiably cautious in employing technologies which put strain on anodized parts. Adhesive connections are commonly used when joining anodized parts together. Unfortunately, the use of an adhesive when bonding a pin inside of a channel can result in large components due to the amount of surface area required to achieve a sufficiently strong connection as well as the added cost in time and efficiency in assembly and manufacturing.
Therefore, what is desired are improved fastening techniques.